Lost in London
by Shadowlady7201
Summary: Well, a girl named Amelia gets in a huge fight with her mother and is now searching for a new home. Goodness I hate summaries.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I hate summaries, because you can't fit enough info. This will be like a giant summary, and if you don't want to read it, it won't be too interesting to miss. Reading it is recommended though, because important things will be said. Character names during dialogue is represented by initials, example: Amelia:AM, Grell:GS, Alois:AT, Sebastian:SM, Ciel, CP, etc.

* * *

*That Morning*

GS~"AMELIA! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

AM~"Coming, mother!"

GS~"Amelia, there is something I simply must tell you. Be ready, because this is going to sting like a bee. Amelia, I can no longer take care of you. You must leave at once."

With a frightened look, Amelia sits and stares at her mother, confused and worried on what might happen to her. _Leave, but to where? And why must I go? Have I done something wrong? Is it, is it because I'm not a reaper, and that brings my mother shame?_ All these questions flooded Amelia's mind and all she could manage to say was, "M-m-mother."

GS~"I am ever so sorry sweet-heart, but Will has me drowning in work and soon I won't be able to come home and care for you."

AM~"But why must I leave? I can just stay, and make dinner for you on the nights you will be home, and I can care for the house, I am not too young to be home alone anymore, mother! Please, why are you forcing me away like this?" Tears began falling down Amelia's face. She was devastated. So what if her mother wouldn't be home as often, she was 17, she wasn't ready to leave, but she was old enough to be home alone.

GS~"Now now, sweet-heart. This is hard for me too. But you must understand, a young vampire like yourself can not be left alone for long periods of time. It is much too dangerous, for you and everyone around you. Please, just reason with me. I know just where to send you so don-"

AM~"But Mother! I don't want edto leave, if I feel like I may loose control, I have my blood tablets! Please, don't send me away like this, I can't take it, mother, I can't! Don't make me leave! I don't care who you are sending me to! If it isn't you, I refuse to go there!"

GS~"Uhh, you are so unreasonable! I am just dropping you from the sky of England and you can find somewhere on your own! I was going to take you to a very nice demon I know, but now, you will have to find one on your very own!"

And with that, Amelia grabbed all of her things and was soon dropped somewhere out in the country, and tried her best to find someone eligible to help her.

* * *

AN: So what'd ya think? Prologue was pretty good eh? Or no, as it god awful? I know it was short, please forgive me, I'm not a genius author after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Now that Amelia was finally gone, she had no idea what to do with herself. All she wanted to was go home, but that was no longer an option. Grell had never liked children, and he only cared for her because he felt she was related to someone of high importance. Well, now she was lost. Abandoned. She had no home, no food, no money. All she had were some pictures and a blanket. She would never let go of them, because that was all she had left of her once wonderful life. If she didn't find shelter soon though, she would probably die out in this wilderness.

Pretty soon she came across a large manor, which made her eyes gleam with surprise. She had never seen a manor before, she hadn't really seen anything before, because her mother never took her out of the house, and goodness knows she wasn't able to go out alone. She walked up the stairs slowly, mainly because she was quite nervous and was afraid she might break something, and very lightly knocked on the door.

She was then greeted by a short blonde boy about her age, and a quite scary-looking butler.

AT~"My my miss, just look at you! You look like you were just thrown on the street like some abandoned puppy! But you feel... important somehow. Tell, me why are you here?"

AM~"I-I, I am sorry to bother you sir, but my um, sort of mother just abandoned me as you said, and I don't have any other family that I know. I was wondering if you would be kind enough to point me to the nearest shelter, so I am safe."

AT~"Nearest shelter? You can stay here! Anyone who has been treated that poorly definitely needs some new, what's the word, um, Claude, what word am I thinking of?"

CF~"I believe you are looking for expectations, Master."

AT~"Yes thats it. You need new expectations, Miss-what was your name again?"

AM~"Amelia, sir. Amelia Mayflower."

AT~"Claude! Miss Amelia will be staying with us! Please prepare her a room and a nice change of clothes."

CF~"Yes, Master."

As Claude showed her to her room, which was right next to Alois's, she began to get suspicious. She could tell that he was definitely **not **human. But she was still uncertain of what he might be. She had never encountered someone like him before, and it made her curious.

CF~"Are you all right madame? You seem uncertain of something."

AM~"Huh? Oh um, yes I am quite all right, thank you. But, Claude, please tell me, what are you?"

CF~"I am sorry, madame, but I am not quite sure what you mean. I am simply a butler. Nothing more, nothing less."

AM~"No, no. I can see it. In your eyes. You aren't human, So please, tell me what you are. If you do, I will tell you what I am a mixture of."

CF~"Hmm, now that sounds like a deal worth making. I, madame, am a demon. I have a contract with my master. And when it is finished, I will eat his soul."

AM~"I see. I, kind sir, am a mix of vampire and grim reaper, though my vampire genes came out to be more dominant. I have no knowledge of who my parents are, though i was cared for by a very, shall we say, special reaper by the name of Grell."

CF~"How very interesting. You are aware that if you harm my master in any way, I will not hesitate to kill you. So please, do be careful in what you do around here miss."

AM~"But of course. I would never want to hurt Master Alois, after he has been ever so kind to me, it would be simply awful to be disrespectful towards him."

CF~"I am glad we agree. Now please do get changed. The Master seems to be very interested in you, and really wants to see you down in the dining hall."

And she then went down to see what surprise awaited her in this demon infested home.

* * *

AN: So what do you guys think of the actual story? Your feedback is very precious to me.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well thanks to the support my story has been given from an unknown reader, (SebastianGirl1994, who is an amazing writer btw.) I have been working to finish this chapter ASAP! Thank you again for the support.

* * *

When Amelia was down the steps, everything became very clear. After all, Alois had her in a very fancy ballgown, one she couldn't even had dreamed to own. Her 'mother' wasn't all that caring on what Amelia had, and because of which, Amelia never had much. Her company was very dear, though. She couldn't stand being alone. If she was alone, she would probably starve, as to seeing blood tablets were quite difficult to get now-a-days. When she entered the dining hall, it was completely filled with people. All of these strangers around was very difficult for her to deal with, as seeing she was shy and hungry. She was very hesitant to go inside, but Claude simply wouldn't let her 'show up his master.'

AT~"Amelia! You look stunning! There is no way a lovely girl like you could be homeless. Did you say that just to get close to me?"

With a flick of the wrist and a loud, "ole!" Alois grabbed Amelia's arm and spun her around to dance. Luckily dancing was something Amelia did to pass the time, so she was quite good at it. Of course, it was difficult, as nervous as she was. You could tell because she was practically glowing as much as she was blushing. She was quite a mess, as nice as she looked. She was starving, and she was surrounded by unsuspecting victims, right under her nose. It was beginning to be too much for her, like a starving child surrounded by fat wealthy men, and all she could do was watch them eat and eat and eat.

AM~"Umm, Alois. Would you mind if I were to be excused? All these people are making me... nervous. In a way."

AT~"Oh I see! You want to be alone with me, because you are in love with me!"

AM~"Am not."

AT~"Are so!"

AM~" AM NOT! I am just hungry, and these people look delicious, so I must get away before someone gets hurt!"

AT~"People? Delicious? I am so confused right now. Are you a demon? Huh! Are you and Claude related? Or Hannah? Or the Tw-Triplets?"

AM~"No, but I won't say any more until I am out of here and away from these people. If you don't trust me, bring Claude. But, if you do, leave him. He makes me smile too much."

So, with a smug look on his face, Alois went to his bedroom, without Claude, for the first time in a very long while. They headed down the hallway, until they could barely hear the music, and began chatting about, well, everything.

AT~"So Claude makes you smile. Why? Does he make jokes about me when I am not around?"

AM~"Oh please, don't make me laugh. Claude is a demon. That's just hilarious for me. Demons are the one beings who vampires have control over, but don't at the same time. We intimidate them by being around, especially when their contractees are around. It's simply the best feeling in the world on our end. That's why he makes me smile and laugh. And to answer your next question, yes, I really am a vampire."

AT~"Wow, a real vampire. In my estate none-the-less. That's...INCREDIBLE! And you said the guests were delicious, and you were starving, oh my! I-I-I don't know where to get you food! We don't keep a supply of blood in the Trancy estate, but obviously we ought to. I will have to find you something suitable for now. How much do you need?"

AM~"A single drop would quench my thirst. I mean, I would need more later, but at least I would be able to stay at the party."

AT~"A single drop you say? Well, I could manage that. Go ahead, take a bite. I surely won't miss it, as much as I have."

AM~"I am sorry, lord Trancy, but I can't do that I am afraid. My fangs, if they sink into your skin, it will start the transformation process, and you would become a vampire yourself. Claude would kill me, because then no one could eat your soul, especially a demon of all sorts. You will have to cut you skin for me."

AT~"Well, what if I want to be a vampire? What then? Claude can't kill you, any ways, because he has to listen to me. And if he doesn't, Hannah always will. I don't know why but she will. So go ahead, drink my blood. Make me a vampire."

AM~"I am afraid it isn't that simple. I would have to teach you everything first, if you do it by choice, and still live after the process. It isn't easy, that process. You can only drink full out blood. No food, water, not even the blood tablets I have will work. You have too much to learn first. But, if you are willing to learn, you have to make one **huge **promise for me."

AT~"Of course. Anything, anything at all. Being immortal sounds kinda fun."

AM~"So brave. You have to promise not to tell Claude. Can you do that for me?"

AT~"Anything for you. You know, I thought you were special the first time I saw you. I am so glad I did."

And with a huge blush, and a little blood in her system, Amelia and Alois returned to their party, keep distance from Claude.

* * *

AN: Well that's it for now. Again, apologies for making such short chapters, I can only think of so many words at one time. I hoped you liked it though!


	4. Chapter 4

With that, the party had ended. Alois was exhausted, for he had never actually stayed up that late just dancing and laughing the whole time. Amelia wasn't phased at all, however. She was actually quite bored, and a bit hungry. She hadn't had much earlier that day, and she didn't have the sanity to continue taking those dreadful blood tablets for much longer. She needed blood, and she needed it soon. Had she been back at home, with her so called 'mother', she would've had the dreadful things shoved down her throat. But now, she had the freedom to actually be a healthy, functioning vampire. She was getting restless, staring at Alois with deep red eyes, mentally screaming it was wrong, to look at someone who in which just saved her from the streets, and was helping her with her 'feeding issue', but she just couldn't help it.

"Why do you keep staring at me like that? It's driving me mad." The blonde boy asked with an exhausted groan.

"Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, Alois. I am a bit, uh, hungry, and you are the only living thing with blood in this room. Especially blood that I have actually _tasted." _The maroon haired girl apologetically responded. She really didn't mean to be so greedy, but it was part of her curse. Being a vampire had its perks, but it had some effects that weren't all so pleasant.

"Oh, I get it. You just can't have enough of me, so you think staring at me will just magically _give it to you, _or something, right?" The blonde lad was good at pushing buttons, and he took great pleasure to it, but when it came to making a real live vampire _blush,_ he just couldn't get enough. He loved doing it, and secretly, Amelia liked when he did it too. She hated how she felt, especially when she started looking at the boy like he was dinner, but she just couldn't stop herself. She wasn't properly trained to control her urges, like other vampires. No, she was a messed up mix of two different species, and neither parent took kindly to taking 'care' of her. She always wondered who her parents were.

"Oh, shut up, Alois. I, I, I just need something to bite, that's all. So unless you have a pet that you wouldn't mind dead, I don't think you can help me."

"Well, now. I was wondering when you would ask if I had any treats! I have a dungeon, you know. With prisoners who in which will never see the light of day again, and you can snack on them if you want, as long as you at least _try_ to keep them alive. That way they last longer and I don't have to fetch you some more. I mean, if I had to, I would, but I'd rather not waste my time on petty games like that. If you don't mind."

"But of course, kind sir. They are your prisoners, after all. But not killing them can result to vampire transformation, which would ruin my beloved snack, and possibly help them escape. I do hope you consider that, but is anyone currently on the, execution list, _my dear_?"

The referring to him as, 'my dear', made the young lord blush, and then upset for he had lost at his own game. Seems as though the newcomer liked to play, which was a great thing, truly. He was excited about his new house guest, and couldn't wait to 'play' with her. "Any one you want, for now, _sweetie._"

And with that, Amelia practically ran to the Trancy dungeon. She couldn't wait for her next meal, seeing as she would finally be natural. The best part of her killings was that it barely hurt the victim, beside the very beginning, and the very end. That and she was fed, which was a great feeling. She chose a plump old man, deciding he would have a little more, and finally satisfied her gnawing hunger. When she was finished, Alois was already asleep, so she decided to retire for the night. She wasn't used to the refreshed feeling, but she loved it. She knew now that nothing would stop her from her true nature any more, and that sunrise was going to majorly suck now that her powers kicked in.

* * *

AN: So sorry for the major shortness and the long wait on updating. I didn't think people actually cared enough to read my story. Thanks to everyone who actually got this far. It is much appreciated. Sorry again for the shortness, I have no inspiration, what so ever.


End file.
